Elena and Reno: A Turks Oddysee
by Red Eyes2
Summary: A normal mission for the Turks turns into a life or death terrorist situation with Elena right smack in the middle, and the only person who will save her is Reno. Rated R for foul language and some violence.


_**Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**_

**1**

**It was another fairly routine assignment. Find some terrorists, arrest or kill them, patch up, go home.**

**It was Elena's job to follow the leader back to their headquarters. It was a fact that Rude looked too threatening, as did Reno, in case of being spotted.**

**She tailed the leader, an ex-Shin-Ra army regular with an eye patch. His name was Capt. Dodge. He and his crew had successfully bombed the Shin-ra staff room and blown apart several of the Shin-ra leaders of staff. **

**She followed him through the Sectors five and six. He stopped in a small van on the way, and came back out several minutes later with a bag.**

**She followed him on, and they eventually stopped outside a bar called ''Snatch's way out''. **

**Here they meet up with two of their cronies.**

**One, a huge hulk of a man, passed what Elena clearly saw as a pistol to Captain Dodge. She spoke into her radio.**

**''Reno-one of Dodge's comrades has passed a firearm to him, over."**

**Reno responded, "Elena, contact us when something important has happened. Most people in the slums carry guns. Over and out."**

**Elena growled back into the radio. She looked back to Captain Dodge.**

**One of the men had left, the man who had passed the gun to him. The other man was wearing a long coat. He had long grey hair and was about fifty. He simply spoke to Dodge, then walked into the bar. **

**Dodge followed him in.**

**"Reno, I have a possible location on the headquarters. Over."**

**"That's great, gal. Name your location, over."**

**"A bar called ''Snatch's Way Out'' in Sector six. Over."**

**"I know the place. Be there in one shake of a lamb's tail, over and out."**

**Elena put her radio away and waited for Reno and Rude to come.**

**She waited for about ten minutes, until Rude pulled up.**

**He and Reno got out of the car, as Elena walked over to them. **

**"So, what's the plan?" She asked.**

**"Go in, bust up the place, arrest Dodge and his gang. Can you manage that?" Replied Reno.**

**"Yeah, sure. We're Turks." She stated, with great confidence.**

**"...What guns do we have?" said Rude.**

**Reno strolled over to the trunk of the car, and popped it open. He took out three pistols and handed one to each of them. They were Desert Eagle .45's, standard issue Shin-Ra Special forces pistols.**

**"Nothing special for this mission." Said Elena, ''I think we should have shotguns for this kinda deal."**

**"Why?" Asked Rude.**

**"Well, there could be a lot more guys in there than we anticipated, and they could all be packing shotguns or something bigger."**

**"She learns quick. We should have fuckin' shotguns." Agreed Reno, as he slammed the clip into his pistol.**

**2**

**Reno kicked in the door of the bar and fired a shot into the air.**

"**Shin-ra Officers, be cool and stand still" He shouted.**

**Rude and Elena followed him in.**

**Several Men playing cards at a table stood up and held their hands in the air.**

"**You guys are good to go, get the fuck on out of here!" Ordered Reno.**

**The card players cowardly fled the scene.**

"**Rude, tend to the barman, Elena, come with me to the back."**

**Rude handcuffed the barkeeper and knocked him onto the floor.**

**He then stood at the bar to keep watch. He took a quick look to see if anyone was looking, and then poured himself a drink from the bar.**

"**Don't mind if I do..." He said to himself.**

**Elena and Reno were busy with the men in the back room. There were four of them seated around a table when they came in, all studying a blueprint of a Mako Reactor. **

**One of the men fired a shot at Reno, who drew his piece and shot him in the knee.**

**The other men didn't resist arrest, now knowing that Reno was a dangerous bloke to deal with.**

**Out at the Bar, a secret door opened behind Rude. Rude spun around but was too late as someone whacked him unconscious with a bat. He fell to the floor.**

**Dodge stepped over Rude's unconscious bulk and walked towards the back room. The huge man who had given him the gun outside the bar followed him, a machine gun in hand.**

**They burst in on Reno and Elena. Dodge Smacked Elena on the head with the bat, and she fell over. Dodge's comrade came over to Reno, and aimed the gun in his face.**

"**So, it's you, Reno." He said.**

**Reno paused. "Of course it's me." Replied Reno. "But the question is," Reno burped, mid speech, "Who the hell are you?"**

"**How could you not remember?! Back when you were a bounty hunter you were searching for me, but you never found me. Remember me?**

**Sentenza? I'm one of the biggest arms dealers in the Slums!"**

"...**. No, I still don't remember you." Said Reno, calm as ever.**

"**Cocky bastard!" Said Sentenza, and whacked Reno in the temple with the butt of his machine gun. **

"**Son of a bitch..." muttered Reno, and keeled over on top of Elena.**

**3**

**Reno awoke to a spray of water to the face. One of Dodge's men hosed him down.**

"**I'm awake, I'm awake!!" Spluttered Reno, "Stop with the water!"**

**The hosing stopped, and Reno's vision momentarily came back to normal.**

**He saw Rude and Elena, both as wet as he, sitting around the table. None of the three were bound up, as far as he now knew or could see. There were about five of Dodge's Henchmen around them. The two in front of Reno had machine guns.**

**Dodge entered the room.**

"**Awake at last." He said, a note of anger in his voice.**

**He came to the table and took a seat. To the dismay of the three Turks, he placed a revolver in the centre of the table.**

"**We're gonna have us a little game of Nibel roulette."**

"**What the fuck!" said Elena, "You damn-"**

"**Shut your mouth, Turk bitch." He interrupted.**

"**Don't you fuckin' call her a bitch, you son of a fuck!" shouted Reno.**

**A henchman smacked Reno across the face.**

"**Ah, go to hell!" He mocked. The thug smacked Reno again. Reno burst with anger and tried to jump at him, swearing madly as the other henchmen restrained him.**

"**Calm down, people!" ordered Dodge, "Let the games begin!"**

**He spun the gun around on the table. It spun for a few seconds, before landing on its target, Rude.**

**Rude picked up the gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger. Empty chamber.**

"**Lucky S.O.B." Exclaimed Sentenza, who had just entered the room.**

**He tossed the gun back into the middle of the table. Sentenza clutched it and spun it around. It landed on Reno this time.**

**Reno took the pistol and put it to his head. His eyes were wide, but confident. He took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. Another empty chamber.**

**The revolver was spun again, and landed straight on Reno-again.**

"**Fuckin' luck, this ain't fair...you guys don't even know how to play this..." muttered Reno.**

**He took the gun again, and put it to his head. This time he was a lot more hesitant. His hand quivered as he held it.**

**Elena noticed he was actually coming whatever way close to being scared. There was a look of pure anxiety showing on his face.**

**He suddenly closed his eyes tight as he pulled the trigger, only to discover another empty chamber. Elena smiled at him, despite how worried and scared she genuinely was, for her life and those of her comrades.**

**The henchmen gathered around passed money over to each other after Reno had his turn.**

**The next time the gun landed back on Rude, who, without a word, put the gun to his head and squeezed the trigger again. Fourth empty chamber. **

**The gun was spun again, now landing on Elena, who hadn't gone yet.**

**When the gun pointed at her, she looked like she was about to die.**

**Her eyes were wide and wet. She was about to cry.**

"**Come on, bitch! Pick up the gun!" Demanded Dodge.**

"**Do it, 'Lena." Started Reno. "Come on, you can do it." **

**She whimpered, and let loose of the pistol a bit. Sentenza grabbed her by the back of her hair and told her to pull the trigger.**

"**Leave go, you asshole..." She said, and she gripped harder on the pistol.**

**She still held on, scared, desperate. Dodge raised his arm in the air to hit her.**

"**Come on, Elena, don't give the fucker the satisfaction!" Reno said, as he received another slap from his favourite henchman. He tried to jump up in his anger again, kicking and swearing, but was brought back down by the Sentenza and another man.**

"**You fucker! You're gonna die, you're gonna burn!" He taunted, going insane from anger.**

**Elena was still lingering on the edge of pulling the trigger.**

"**Come on, Elena, do it!" **

"**Pull the trigger." Said Rude.**

**She gasped, and then, in her nervous state, aimed the gun towards the ceiling while she squeezed the trigger. A loud gunshot blared and the bullet hit the ceiling.**

**Elena breathed a massive sigh, smiled like a clown and giggled, a tear rolling down her cheek. Reno and Rude both let out a sigh of relief. **

**But Dodge was none too pleased.**

"**Bring her to Sector 4 and teach her a god-damn lesson!" shouted Dodge.**

**Two of the guards grabbed her from behind and dragged her, kicking, out the door.**

"**You're real brave, pickin' on a rookie like her." Said Reno to Dodge.**

"**Shut it, Reno, we got to continue on with round two. You two will play each other, turn after turn. Spin the gun to see who goes first." Replied Dodge, as he slid two fresh bullets into their chambers.**

**4**

**The gun first landed on Rude, who promptly took the gun and smacked the trigger. Click.**

**The act was repeated with Reno.**

**Dodge and his men laughed at each turn and passed money to each other.**

**As Rude's next turn took place, another empty chamber, Reno began tapping on the table. He didn't like being betted on like a Chocobo.**

**He winked over at Rude, who slid the gun over to Reno. Dodge's men started laughing. The first bullet belonged to Reno.**

**Reno forced a look of utter dismay onto his face.**

**Dodge began laughing hard.**

**The guy who kept slapping Reno slapped him again, so he'd get it over with.**

**Reno's brow furrowed, and he pulled the gun to his head. He put his finger over the oily trigger, and spat on the table.**

**He looked over at Rude, and the guard behind him. **

"**I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to check how it's going with the girl. I'll be back to see the silent one out." Dodge told one of his men, and left the room.**

**Reno smirked, and began laughing along with the other guards. "Well, hurry the hell up!" ordered Sentenza.**

**Reno stopped laughing. Quick as lightning, before any of the men could stop him, he took the gun away from his head and shot the machine gun guard behind Rude.**

**5**

**Rude caught another guy and tossed him over his back onto the table. He grabbed him by his head and slammed it unconscious.**

**Reno whirled around and elbowed another henchman in the nose. The henchman fell to the ground clutching his face. Sentenza dropped his gun and ran from the room.**

"**Rude! Behind you!" Shouted Reno, and he threw him the revolver. Rude caught it and dispatched his attacker.**

**Outside by Dodge's car, Elena struggled free, and knocked out her escort with an uppercut. He fell motionless to the ground. She bent down by him and frisked him to see if he was armed. He had a pistol, which she stuck in her empty holster. A gunshot sounded from the bar, and a lot of rattling and commotion seemed to follow. She heard Reno shouting to Rude, and knew that they'd soon be out. They were well able to handle themselves, and were used to working together, so she simply sat on the bonnet of the car and waited.**

**Suddenly, Dodge grabbed her from behind and dragged her off the car by her arms. **

"**Leave go, god dammit!" she demanded, but Dodge smothered her mouth with a chloroform-covered cloth, and she passed out.**

"**You made a lot of noise, Turk bitch." He muttered as he put her into the back seat and slammed the door. Sentenza ran from the bar and got into the car. **

"**Let's go, let's go!" He shouted.**

**Dodge got into the seat and tried to start the car. To his utter disappointment, it wouldn't start.**

**Inside, Reno picked up a machine gun from one of the fallen guards.**

"**Anyone still breathing?" He asked Rude.**

"**The guy at your feet." He replied.**

**Reno looked down. It was the fellow he had elbowed in the nose, who was still clutching it and moaning. **

"...**He ain't worth it. Let's get outta here."**

**At that point, three more armed men burst through the door.**

**Reno quickly aimed in their direction, and Rude, who'd been standing by the door, frantically jumped to the side and crashed through the wall, the only way out of Reno's line of fire. Reno opened fire on the new attackers. Rude lay down clutching his ears.**

**The enemies collapsed onto the floor in a pile and Reno stopped firing.**

"**Shocking." Said Reno, as Rude left the room.**

**The guy he had elbowed left out another moan. Reno kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.**

"**Absolutely shocking."**

**He followed Rude out, who was checking his desert eagle, which he had retrieved.**

"**Where'd you find 'em?" Reno asked.**

"**Out here."**

"**Hey, give me the revolver back."**

**Rude tossed him the revolver.  
"...You not using your Eagle?"**

"**No, I kinda like the action of this thing."**

"**I'll have it, then."**

"**Okay." Said Reno as he twirled around the cylinder and flipped it back into the gun." "Now let's go get Elena."**

**6**

**The two men left the bar, and saw Dodge in the seat of his car, madly trying to start it.**

"**Stop!" ordered Reno, aiming his revolver at the car. **

**The car started, and Dodge started driving.**

**Reno and Rude ran out onto the road, guns blazing, but only hit the rear window, which shattered instantly.**

"**Start the car!"**

**Rude jumped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition, followed by Reno, who sat in the passenger seat.**

**With a screech, the Turk vehicle sped in pursuit of Elena's captors.**

**Reno broke the front window with the handle of his gun, replaced the magazines on both desert eagles and his revolver, and opened fire on Dodge's back wheels.**

**The two cars crashed through the sector 6 slums, knocking over trashcans and sending debris flying everywhere.**

**Reno found the siren and switched it on, on top of the car. Rude was continually beeping the horn to give people prior warning.**

**Reno shot out a tire on the back of Dodge's car, which spun around and knocked over a wire pole, which in turn smashed the Turk's front window. Reno leant forward and, with the revolver, shot out the other wheel as Dodge sped out of the Slums and onto the main Midgar highway.**

**They zoomed down the highway, weaving in and out behind the other cars. Reno was still gunning the back of Dodge's car further apart. The burst wheels were spraying sparks back at the Turks so they had to keep a safe distance between the cars to avoid losing their eyes.**

**The cars eventually made it into the centre of town, and the startled townspeople ran off the roads and into the alleys.**

"**Hey Rude!?" shouted Reno."**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Want to go see "Loveless" next day off?!"**

"**Not really!"**

"**Do you think Elena would want to go?!"**

"**What?"**

"**I said-do you think Elena would want to go?!"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**I SAID, DO YOU THINK..."**

**Rude crashed right into a newspaper stall, and the car skidded into a speed bump and twirled right over in the air, before landing upside down, with a crash in the middle of the road.**

**7**

"**Reno, Tseng will see you now." Said Tseng's secretary. **

**He got up from the bench, holding a cool block to his swollen forehead, and entered Tseng's office.**

"**A high speed chase through the Slums, through the Midgar motorway, and right into the middle of town." Tseng started. "Reno, you endangered the lives of every citizen you drove by. "**

"**Exactly. Everyone we drove by. We didn't kill anyone this time, Tseng."**

"**But Reno, this is not good publicity for Shinra."**

"**But they had Elena in the back."**

"**If she's a Turk, she should be able to handle herself."**

"**But she was probably knocked out. Besides, she's a bit green behind the ears, she could have gotten herself in more trouble than she was already in if we didn't follow her. And we still needed to arrest Dodge and Sentenza."**

"**Sentenza?" Wasn't he killed in that little battle of yours back at his headquarters?"**

"**Nope."**

"**How did you crash, anyway, Reno?"**

"**Err...we ran into a little trouble...got distracted..."**

"**Alright. But that doesn't matter, a crash at that speed was inevitable."**

"**OK. How's Rude doing?"**

"**He'll be fine. He took a lot more injury than you, so he's going to be bed-bound and out of work for a while."**

"**Okay. Anything else, sir?"**

"**No. You are excused Reno. We shall not see any more of this kind of action, I trust."**

"**You're the boss."**

"**Right. Get out of here, Reno."**

"**Just, sir. One thing. What about Elena? Where is Dodge and his crew?"**

**Tseng paused.**

"**They've been sighted near Junon, at Fort Condor. Our South branch tells us that Dodge and his counterpart are hiring out Condorian mercenaries. We don't know what for."**

**Reno was silent.**

"**He may be planning to take over the Junon headquarters."**

"**What?"**

"**He has a strong link in Junon."  
"Well, what are we doing about it?"**

"**Nothing for the moment."**

"**What the hell? They have Elena! Kill 'em before they reach Junon!"**

"**We're looking into it, Reno. We haven't yet received word from the higher powers."**

"**Fuck the higher powers! We have to do something now!! They could kill Elena, and she hasn't even completed her fifth mission yet!"**

"**Get out of here, Reno. I'll let you know if anything has happened."**

"**But Tseng-"**

"**I'll tell you one last time. Go home Reno."**

**Reno paused, then exhaled.**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Reno got up and left the room.**

**Outside, he met Scarlet, who was leaning smoothly against the wall.**

"**So, Reno, heard about Dodge heading for Junon? Pretty rough news."**

"**Yeah, whatever."**

**He walked towards the elevator, and she followed him in.**

"**You got beat up pretty bad last night, I see..." She continued, anxious to flirt.**

"**Mm-hm."**

**He pressed the ground floor button. This elevator ride usually lasted about five minutes. Five minutes with Scarlet. Why did Shinra HQ have to be so high?**

"**That head wound of yours looks pretty bad." She continued.**

**Reno looked up. Floor 65. **

**Scarlet slipped in behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging him. At first, it felt pretty good.**

**Reno sighed, and said, "Keep doing that."**

"**As I was saying, your head looks pretty sore."**

"**Yeah, it sure is."**

**She leant closer up against him, her mouth close to his head.**

"**Want me to kiss it..." **

**She kissed the back of his neck.**

"**I'm not in the mood, Scarlet..."**

**But she continued, ignoring him.**

"...**And make it all better?"**

**She kissed the back of his ear.**

**An impulse inside Reno acted, and he shook her off him and stepped away from her.**

"**Jesus, Scarlet, can you go a god damn day without fucking someone?!"**

"**What, Reno!?"**

"**Look, I'm tired and I have other concerns right now! Just leave me alone, okay?"**

"**It's that bitch Elena, isn't it."**

**Reno spun around and punched her across the face. She fell to the ground.**

"**Don't you go near me, you hear?" He threatened, going crazy with anger and stress. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!"**

**The Elevator door opened at the ground floor, and Reno quickly left it. "Just because you're feeling vulnerable, Reno! And you know it! You sure picked a time to fall in love, Reno, fearless, hardened Turk!" Scarlet shouted, and then started laughing at him.**

**Reno left the Shinra Building and made for his apartment.**

**8**

**Reno opened his eyes as his phone rang. He switched on the light, and leaned over to pick it up.**

"**Hello...."**

"**Reno, we've received word From Heideggar at Junon." Tseng began.**

**Reno yawned.**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**So, what's happening?"**

**There was a long pause from the other side of the phone**

"**Dodge has taken over Shinra's Junon HQ by force."**

"**Ah, fuck..."**

"**Heideggar and the President have been evacuated, so they are in no danger, if you are concerned."**

"**What about Elena?"**

"**Heideggar thinks he saw her with Dodge. She was handcuffed."**

"**How many men are with him?"**

"**There are thirty plus mercenaries from Fort Condor, and of course Dodge and Sentenza."**

"**Jesus...has an attack team been sent?"**

"**A team of Shinra's most specially trained soldiers is on their way."**

"**Okay. Where are they now?"**

**They should be there by this afternoon. I'll inform you of their progress."**

"**Alright. Thanks, boss."**

"**That's all for now. Get some sleep, Reno."**

**Reno put down the phone and went back to sleep.**

**9**

**It was the next day, and Reno was once again called to Tseng's office.**

"**Attack Team 1 was wiped out." Tseng started.**

"**WHAT?!" bellowed Reno.**

"**They were wiped out by Dodge's men in a fire fight upon entering the air platform."**

"**Jeez, that was easy. Do we know how Elena is doing?"**

"**I'm sure she's fine. Attack team 2 is on its way. They are better equipped with more artillery."**

"**Why don't you call an air strike?"**

"**Because some of the people of Junon are being held as hostages on the airfield."**

"**Oh."**

"**I'll give you a call later to verify Attack Team 2's success or failure."**

"**Success or failure? I'm sure Heideggar won't appreciate you talking like that."**

"**Just being realistic."**

"**Sure, boss."**

"**You're excused, Reno."**

**10**

**The phone rang, and Reno woke up and answered. It was Tseng with some very bad news.**

"...**Attack team 2 was wiped out."**

"**You're kidding me."**

"**Unfortunately, no."**

"**So what's happening now?"**

"**We're getting Seal team 10 on it."**

"**Good. When can they go out?"**

"**It will take at least 2 days to get ready."**

"**2 days? 2 DAYS? Tseng, by that time they'll get fed up, and they'll do away with Elena and the hostages."**

"...**They very well might, but this is the best we can do."**

"**Tseng, why not send the rest of the Turks on it?"**

"**Reno, Rude is injured, Zone is in prison, and Elena is in capture as you know. That only leaves you and Jackson. Besides, it will cost Shinra too much right now, what with the mess in Junon."**

"**I'll do it for free."**

"**You're one man, Reno."**

"**One man can do amazing things when he needs to. Ask Scarlet."**

"**Okay...I don't think so, Reno. Anyway, leave it to me and the staff to sort out. Enjoy your day off, tomorrow."**

"**Tseng, the last two days have been free, I have nothing to do. Permit me to go, you won't regret it."**

"**Absolutely not."**

"**Tseng, you don't understand! It's...."**

"**It's about Elena, isn't it."**

"...**Uhh..."**

"**Scarlet was telling me."**

"...**Bitch..."**

"**You know relationships inside work aren't allowed, Reno."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Remember that. Now go home, Reno."**

**Reno got up to leave. As he reached the door, he turned around.**

"**But I can't help it, boss."**

"**Reno, go home god damn it!"**

**10**

**Reno went home, and sat around drinking and watching TV for a few hours.**

"**Two days..." He kept muttering to himself.**

**He lazed around, and began watching a western in which a gunman from Nibelheim gunned down a gang of North Korel bandits to save the girl he was in love with. How damn co-incidental, and that small piece of inspiration was all Reno needed.**

**He dressed himself and locked his apartment, and put his gun in its holster. For the first time in a few days, he took his nightstick with him. He drove to the Shinra HQ and took the Elevator to the Turk division armory.**

**He selected two desert eagles and a string of magazines for them, and strapped some web gear on himself to hold them.**

**He also picked some grenades and put them in each of his pockets.**

**He entered the Elevator again and took it down to the Shinra garage, where he stole a motorbike.**

**He left the Shinra HQ and left the city via the motorway. Outside in the world, he revved the engine and sped off Southwest, towards Junon.**

**11**

**Reno travelled for ten hours, stopping once for a rest at the Chocobo farm near the swamp.**

**He abandoned the bike before the cave entrance and made his way through the mountain. He had a few encounters with the monsters of the cave, but they were nothing he couldn't handle.**

**After a couple of hours he exited the cave and stopped for a small meal.**

**After getting himself together he began the walk towards Junon.**

**An hour and a half passed, and Reno found himself approaching the entrance to Junon. He hid away his guns and nightstick, and walked on into the town.**

**He walked on through the streets. They were dreadfully quiet. A few scared locals peered out at him through their windows. **

**Reno reached the Elevator to the Junon Branch. A brawny mercenary was standing guard at the door.**

"**Get out of here. This place is restricted."**

"**Get out of here...that's been said to me so much this week."**

**The guard aimed his gun into Reno's face.**

"**Get away from here, we don't care about your problems while Shinra is around."**

"**Ok, man, ok."**

**Reno grunted and crouched down.**

"**Huh?" The guard bent down to see what was up with him. **

**Reno whipped out his nightstick and in a second the mercenary was lying unconscious on the ground, his leg twitching.**

**He took the Elevator up to the Shinra place and drew his guns on the way. The Doors opened. Reno took care of the guard who stood there, and the rest that were in the hall. **

**An alarm sounded. Reno was going to go full out, gung-ho ahead, and he didn't care how dirty he would fight.**

**Four men entered the hallway and began firing. Reno jumped in behind a crate. He pulled the pin out of a grenade and threw it backwards. He listened with a sadistic pleasure as the men's screams were swallowed by the inferno.**

**He ran forwards and jumped through the fire, running on to the main hall.**

**There were a lot of the mercenaries around. Chaos was unfolding. Reno loved it. He stood calmly at the entrance, waiting for someone to notice him.**

**Click! Someone cocked a gun right by his head. "Don't move."**

**Regardless of his order, Reno turned around to face whoever it was. He looked into the loathsome face of Sentenza, who had a bandage across his forehead. Reno put on a puzzled look. Busted.**

"**Did I give you that?" He mocked.**

"**Shut up and go where it tell you."**

**He ordered him into the hall, where he shouted to Dodge.**

"**Dodge!" He started, "Look who I found lurking around!"**

**Dodge appeared at the end of the hall, and a cocky look immediately came onto his face.**

"**Well, well, well, well, well."**

**He walked up to Reno, and looked him up and down.**

"**I'll bring him up to the airfield. Get the other Turk."**

"**Yes, boss."**

**Dodge brought Reno to the air platform, where there was an airship ready to take off. **

"**So what were you planning, Turk? Have you ever tried that one-man-army shit before?" Said Dodge.**

"**I think it's only fair to warn you in advance that I'm gonna have to waste you." Replied Reno.**

**Reno heard some commotion, and turned around to see Elena being escorted by Sentenza.**

"**Reno?" She exclaimed, "What the hell?"**

"**I'll tell you some other time." He responded.**

"**We are gathered here today," Started Dodge, "To witness the execution of some Shinra scum."**

**Sentenza laughed.**

"**My god, you're such an amateur." Reno complained.**

"**Shut up, Reno." Said Dodge, and whacked him in the balls with his gun.**

**Reno groaned and fell on the ground. Sentenza and Dodge began kicking him fiercely, laughing their heads off in the process.**

"**Leave him alone, you assholes!" Shouted Elena, and tried to brush them off, but Dodge simply pushed her away.**

**Dodge and Sentenza were in a fit of laughter.**

**Reno began laughing along with them. Elena looked at him, on the ground, writhed up with pain, laughing his head off. He was quite a sight.**

**Suddenly, they heard the motor of a helicopter. Dodge and Sentenza continued laughing, but quickly stopped as a Shinra helicopter flew overhead. **

**Dodge looked down at Reno, who rolled over with his pistol and shot him in the stomach. Dodge collapsed, moaning, onto the ground.**

**Sentenza went and grabbed Elena, holding his gun to her head. He was as scared as ever.**

"**You get down, I'll shoot, I'll shoot!!" He was gibbering.**

**Reno stood up, tired and bent.**

"**Put down your gun!!!" shouted Sentenza. Elena elbowed him in the gut, whirled round and punched him across the face. **

**Reno shot him in the head, and he collapsed onto the ground. He then walked over to Dodge, who was lying on the ground holding his belly.**

"**Ok, Dodge, I'll just let you know." He said, "Rule no. 1-always make sure you completely disarm whoever you capture. Rule no. 2- bind their hands. Remember that." **

**Several more Shinra choppers landed on the far side of the airfield and the troops began taking control of the station.**

"**And Dodge, I can't believe you fell for the laughing thing again."**

**Reno aimed his gun to Dodge's head, and shot him right between the eyes.**

**Elena was standing beside him.**

"**Thank you, Reno." She said, "Thank you so much."**

**She threw her arms around him, and they remained embraced until a Shinra soldier came to Reno with a walkie-talkie. He said that Tseng wanted to speak with him. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Reno, what the hell were you thinking going out there on your own?"**

"**That was what I chose to do with my day off."**

"**What? This is serious, Reno! They could've-"**

**Reno cut him off.**

"**-Hey, I know it was a risk, but I got Dodge, didn't I?"**

"**Be that as it may, I went through a lot of trouble to save you from being court marshalled."**

"**Thanks boss, I owe you one."**

"**Are you injured?"**

"**My shoulder is pretty sore. It might be broken. Besides that, I've never been better."**

"**That should be fine, have the medics take a look at you."**

"**Right."**

"**Anyway, Reno, I couldn't tell the court staff the real reason you went out there. I said that you were a cocky son of a bitch who wanted to prove himself. Stick with that."**

"**Sure..."**

"**A Shinra copter will bring you and Elena back to Midgar. I want you to see Elena home, she may be severely upset."**

"**OK boss."**

"**That is all. I'll see you tomorrow. We have another assignment."**

"**Alright. Later, boss."**

"**Goodbye."  
**

**12**

**The helicopter dropped them off at the Shinra HQ. Reno returned his guns to the armoury. He and Elena took the elevator down.**

"**Elena."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**The Boss man says I've gotta see you home."**

"**Oh, why is that?"**

"**Beats me."**

"**Ok. Listen Reno, I just want you to know I really appreciate everything you've done."**

"**No problem."**

"**But Reno...why did you do it?"**

"**Do What?"**

"**Come get me."**

"...**You were a comrade in need."**

**She paused.**

"**That's not all, is it?"**

"..."

"**It's okay, Reno. Never mind."**

**The Elevator stopped at the ground floor. The two walked out and down through the town.**

"**Want to get a cab? My legs are killing me." Asked Reno.**

"**Ok."**

**Reno called a cab and Elena told the cabbie where to go.**

**The taxi stopped outside Elena's apartment block after a ten-minute journey through fierce Midgar traffic.**

"**10 gil." Said the driver.**

**Elena paid him and got out of the car.**

**Reno was about telling the cabbie to drive to his flat, when Elena interrupted.**

"**Reno, could you get out for a second?"**

"...**Yeah, okay. Gimme a sec, cabbie."**

**He opened the door and got out.**

"**Reno..." She said. They stood there for a few moments, not quite knowing why.**

**But then Elena leaned over and kissed him. **

**They drew apart, and stood still. He smiled weakly.**

"**Hey, I can't wait much longer, here." The Taxi Driver started.**

"**I better go." Reno said, motioning towards the cab.**

"**Okay."**

"'**Night, Elena."**

"**Goodnight, Reno."**

**Reno got into the taxi.**

"**Elena?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Want to go to 'Loveless' tomorrow?"**

"**Sure."**

"**See you tomorrow, then."**

"**See you."**

**Reno smiled. The world could be so perfect sometimes. **

"**Go ahead." He told the cabbie. **

**With a cloud of dust, the cab drove away into the enveloping metropolis.**

**End **


End file.
